soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrows
Barrows is a combat based minigame in Soulsplit in which the objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers. Each Brother resides in their own tomb which does not change place. To fight a brother, you must first enter the tomb by using a Spade on the top of the brother's mound. From there, you then click Search on the Sarcophagus. A Brother will then appear and attack the player. One of the tombs will not contain a brother, rather, it will be a hidden tunnel, which leads to the Chest. The player must first defeat the five other brothers before entering the secret tunnel. Barrows is the only way to obtain Barrows equipment besides in PvP drops. Unlike RuneScape, once the player discovers the secret tunnel and enters it, they are taken directly to the reward chest and does not have to run through the catacombs. Transportation There are two different ways to get to Barrows. One is with the Ring of Duelling and the other is by using the "Minigames" teleport in the Spellbook. Suggested Gear and Stats It is importent to note that the melee brothers have high defence, and without the correct protection prayers, can hit hard and consistently. However, the Barrows Brothers are generally weak to Magic attacks, and it would be wise to use Magic against them. This does not apply for Karil, who uses Range. 'Suggested Skill Levels' *70+ Strength *70+ Attack or *70+ Ranged or *80+ Magic *70+ Defence *43+ Prayer 'Melee Setup' 'Magic Setup' The Barrows Brothers ''' Dharok''' the Wretched Pray: Melee Dharok is a melee based brother that hits the hardest of any one. Dharok hits harder the lower health he is at. At low lifepoints, Dharok can hit in the high 600s so it is highly advised to turn off protection prayers AFTER the death animation occurs if the player wishes to conserve prayer. Protection prayers are mandatory, unless the player is using a freezing spell. Torag the Corrupted Pray: Melee Torag has the highest defence of any brother and it can be quite frustrating and long to fight him. It is therefore recommended to use Magic against him with the highest level spell available to the player. ' ' 'Verac' the Defiled Pray: Melee Verac is often considered the most dangerous brother because of his ability to hit through prayer and armour. Players use melee on him must be extremely wary because sometimes he can hit several times through prayer. Mages should also watch Verac carefully, because he can deal large amounts of damage through robes when he is unfrozen. It would also be effective to spend the player's special attacks on him, so he can be taken down quickly before he can do massive amounts of damage. ' ' Proof that he hits through prayers 'Guthan the Infested' Pray: Melee Guthan can be considered as the easiest melee brother. Guthan's Special Ablility is to randomly heal how much damage he has dealt to a player, however this can be completely negated by praying Protect from Melee or Deflect melee. His defence is lower than Torag and Dharok. He is also often the last brother that the player fights. ' ' 'Ahrim the Blighted' Pray: Magic Ahrim uses Magic and has fairly low defence against melee. He has low lifepoints, however, he hits EXTREMELY consistently through melee armour, so protection prayers are essential. He should not be a problem if the player uses the protection prayer. He can lower your strength as that is his special effect. ' ' 'Karil the Tainted' Pray: Ranged Karil is the weakest of all Barrows brothers. His attacks do not hit very often through armour, and he is very weak to melee. If the player has high defence and good armour, it is not even necessary to use protection prayers on him. The Rewards Category:Guides Category:Minigames Category:Items Category:Barrows